Teenage Dream
by bleedinglovexo
Summary: "Is it just a coincidence that we met? Or was it fate all along?" This might be just another love story to you, but to me, its much more than that. - Miley's pov. NILEY. Its not as bad as it sounds!
1. Chapter 1

**Teenage Dream**

**This is my first story and here I am posting it on Fanfiction. So cut me some slack guys :] The starting might seem boring but it'll get better! I promise :]**

**Feedback is really appreciated. Thanks! **

**Disclaimer: This is based of the characters from HM, the Jonas Brothers made a guest appearance, so this is LEGAL.**

5 minutes. Five minutes to landing. I spent 9 hours sitting in this seat and now suddenly 5 minutes seems like eternity. Here I was, Miley Stewart starting a new chapter in my life by going to London.

Sure, I have been there before, most likely to meet my bestfriend since 2nd grade, Demi Munroe. We both got sent off to different colleges after high school, she going to London to continue her dream, Photography, and me staying in California for my Fashion designing career. It was terrible at first, living without each other, but then we eventually decided it was all for the best and that this way we would learn to stand on our own and we sure did.

But this time it was different. It was not some kind of vacation, it was the real deal. You see, over the years, I repeatedly asked my dad if I could go to London for establishing my Fashion Career, telling him that London was the place for it all. I would get an apartment there and a job, with Demi by my side the whole time. It just seemed so perfect. And now that my dad had agreed, here I was waiting for the plane to land. Just after a few seconds the plane slowed down a bit and they announced that we could get off. I quickly grabbed my stuff and began to exit the plane. Going thorugh the tunnel, here I was at one of the most busiest airports of the world. I grabbed my luggage, which wasn't easy, believe me. I walked out only to be greeted by a familiar face, with that famous huge grin that is so contagious. I drop my bags and ran to hug my bestfriend.

"Demi!"

"Miles!"

I pulled back to see that huge smile again,

"That guys checking you out." Demi winked.

"Hah same old Demi eh?" I laughed.

"Ofcourse!" she exclaimed. "You didn't think I'd change, did you?"

"Yeah, that does seem impossible."

We grabbed my luggage and got in Demi's car, to Demi's apartment which is where I will be staying until I get an apartment of my own. Sure both of us were fortunate, but we weren't like rich sluts that would bitch about everything and getting everything designer. Me and Demi were never like that, instead we found all those people pretty foolish.

"So how was your flight?" Demi asked, breaking the comfortable silence.

"How'd you think it was? 9 freaking hours! Im exhausted."

"I know how you feel." She replied, smirking a little.

We made small talk, since we already knew everything about each other's current lives, it wasn't anything interesting. Lets just say Skype has played a big role in keeping our friendship strong.

A couple of hours later we were both sitting in the living room. Demi was flipping through channels on the TV while I, wrapped in a blanket was sipping coffee. Wow, its cold in England.

"Ugh, I give up! there's nothing on!"

"You think? You've been switching channels since the past hour!" I exclaimed.

"Im bored, how about we go out tonight?"

"Jeez woman, its my first day in London and your making me go clubbing already?" I laughed.

Instead of replying, she yanked my arm and led me to her closet.

After trying on what seemed like 20 dresses, there was finally one that Demi decided makes me look 'super shmexy' …whatever that means. It was typical black dress, ending mid-thigh and showing some cleavage from the top. Actually I don't think it looked half bad, I quickly straightened my hair and applying a touch of makeup to top it off.

"Miles, you ready?" Demi asked from the bathroom. She was wearing dark wash jeans, with a purple strapless top. Her hair were in their natural wavy curls and her makeup was dark, matching her outfit ofcourse.

"Yeah, just a sec." I put on my heals and a jacket because I knew that I'd freeze out there.

Soon enough, we both grabbed our cellphones and got in the car.

I know, you'd say its my first night in London and im already going clubbing? Well, its kind of normal for us because thats the first thing we do when I come over to visit. Besides its not like we're actual sluts, more like full on party go-ers. That's pretty much it.

We entered the club and I could feel all eyes on us, it would normally make me feel uncomfortable but I ignored it. Just a bunch of drunk people trying to get into your pants. We walked deeper onto the dancefloor and I could almost feel myself already getting lost in the beat of the music.

"Mi!" I heard Demi call. I whipped my head around to see her with a few other people standing right next to the bar. I slowly made my way towards them, not wanting to meet a bunch of new people just yet.

"Miley, this is Chad. Chad, Miley." Chad. Chad. Oh shit that's Chad! I had completely forgotten about him! Demi was apparently going out with this guy and they were all this perfect lovey-dovey couple. Although from the things Demi tells me he seems like a complete douche, but according to Demi he's "Perfect" Hmm.

"Hey." I snap out of my thoughts and manage a small smile on to my face to look natural.

"Hi."

"You look great." Uhhh, what the hell? Isnt he supposed to say that to Demi?

I nod, and give a quick glance at Demi just to tell her I'll be at the bar. She slightly nods back and I make my way over to the bar, " A tequila please." I say to the bartender.

My eyes wander on the dancefloor for a while as the bartender slides down the glass to me. I take it and gulp it all down in one go. It goes straight to my head and I love the feeling. Of not caring about the world, just letting loose and having a good time. "Another one please." I shout over the loud music. This time I notice a certain curly haired boy on my right staring intently at me with a slight smirk on his face. "What?" I'd like to cut to the chase, my head wasn't quite working straight.

"At this rate your gonna be done in no time." He said, that amused smile not leaving his face for even a second. I just shrug it off while grabbing my second glass and drinking it down. I could feel myself getting a little tipsy now as I suddenly blurted out,

"Want to dance?" looking over to the curly-haired boy next to me.

"Uh, sure." He seemed unsure, yet excited.

I grabbed his hand and led us to the middle of the dancefloor, ignoring the slight tingles that were running down my spine, thinking it would just be the alcohol.

As I started swaying my hips to the rhythm of the music, I slid my hands over to his neck and his hands came in contact with my waist. Suddenly, his face was only a few centimeters apart from mine.

"I don't really know how to dance." He whispered into my ear. His hot breath making me shiver.

"Well then I think I'd have to show you now, wouldn't I?" I whispered onto his lips and pulled back slightly.

Okay, I know this was completely wrong. Acting all seductive with a stranger, but hey, I was the drunk one. My head wasn't really working the way I wanted it to.

I started moving a little roughly this time, and before we knew it, we were grinding on the dancefloor. It wasn't that bad, but it was definitely dirty if you know what I mean. I really don't know, and ive never felt this before. There was this some kind of spark that was there. It was different. Yep, that's what this boy was. Different. Unusual.

Before I knew it, I was exhausted. I grabbed onto his shoulders for support and he helped me up. And I saw those brown orbs staring down at me intently, wow, Im a sucker for brown eyes.

That's when everything went blur.

**(A/N: So, this was the first chapter. I really hope you guys like it. Right now, this is through Miley's POV but you never know. **

**.me/bleedinglovexo My formspring for any questions. And I dont use my twitter anymore. But the username is the same as the penname :] thankyou. x  
**


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up to the sunlight striking through the windows and hitting my face.

I let out a groan and snuggle into the sheets. Mhmm. This feels nice…

Wait. I shot open my eyes to see a very unfamiliar room. Fuck fuck fuck. Did I just have a one-night stand? Shit.

I quickly got up to find out that I was still in the dress I wore last night. My clutch was on the bedside table as I opened it and got my cellphone out.

_2:47 PM._

_Missed Calls: Dems (7) _

_2 New Messages._

Typical Demi.

I opened one of the texts.

_Miles! Where the hell are you? Im so worried. Im so so sorry. I got wasted and Chad took me home. Call me as soon as you wake up. Xo_

I quickly typed in a message back,

_Its okay Dems. Im fine, I think. I'll call you in a while. Don't worry =] x_

I pressed send, not even bothering to read the other text, I'm sure its just Demi getting all panicked.

I put the phone back down, and a sudden pain went through my head as I let out a loud groan and sat back down on the bed. The door shot open revealing the familiar curly haired boy from last night stepping into the room.

"Are you okay?" his voice drowned in worry.

"What do you think?" I snap. And immediately regretted it. I mean, obviously he was trying to help me out, and by the looks of it he didn't try and take any advantage of me either.

"Sorry, I'm just – "

"Having a hangover?" he smirked.

"Yeah, I guess. How did I get here anyway? "

"You passed out on me... and I couldn't find anyone you knew, so uhh, I brought you here." He finished nervously. God, he was cute when he was nervous. Wait, you cant say it like that, Miley. You don't even know his name!

The pain hit again, interrupting my thoughts as I shut my eyes closed. This was really bad. I mean its day two in London and I'm already waking up at some stranger's place.

"Here" He sat down beside me and gave me some Tylenol and a glass of water. I took it and gulped it down gratefully.

I mumbled a small 'thank you' but I think he didn't even hear it.

"So, uhh, what's your name again?"he asked curiously.

"Uhm, Miley. Yours?" I replied, my head still hurting.

"Nick." He smiled down at me. Wow, his smile was just simply amazing. It complimented his face so perfectly and – No. Stop it Miley.

I got up, scaring him for a second with my sudden outburst

"Well I better get going. Thanks for everything." I grabbed my cell phone and clutch, looking around the room for my shoes.

"Uh, well, why don't you just stay till breakfast and then I'll drop you to your place? Besides, I don't think you still feel quite right. You had a lot of that tequila last night." He smirked, confidently

"I don't think that's a good – "

"Please Miley?"

To be completely truthful, I didn't want to leave just yet either. I wanted to get to know him. He seemed so...Mysterious. But I knew that this situation was bad enough.

"I'm sorry. But I, uh got to be somewhere right now." What is wrong with me? Im usually really good at lying.

"Oh, alright. You want me to drive you?"

"Oh no thanks. I owe you a lot anyway." And with that, I left. Without a another word or any hope of seeing him again.

I walked out letting the cold air hit my face.

…well that was awkward! Good thing I got out of there, otherwise it would've been really uncomfortable.

_**Back in Demi's apartment.**_

I walked in and put my clutch on the table right next to the door.

"Demi?"

"MILES! Oh gosh, you okay? So sorry about leaving you there! You didn't even have the keys to the apartment!" she babbled pulling me into a tight hug,

"Chill Dems, everything's fine." I said, moving towards the kitchen to get a bottle of coke.

"Mind telling me what exactly _did_ happen?" She smirked placing her hand on the counter. Ughh.

"No, I didn't have a one-night stand Demi! Ahh Im gonna go change."

"seriously?" she asked as I made my way over to my temporary – room.

"Yep!" and with that I closed the door. I went over to my suitcase and pulled out a fresh pair of underwear, an oversized light purple sweater and soft black boy shorts.

I lazily stripped off the dress, tossing it in the closet and made my way over to the shower.

I let the water run so it was pleasantly warm and got in letting the hot water drip down my body. As I reached for the shampoo my mind was much more clear now and it wandered over to Nick.

He was definitely different. Dark. Mysterious. Addicting.

The type of person that drowns you in. I wanted to get to know him. But I really didn't get the chance, the whole situation was too awkward for me to handle.

Anyway, its better if I forget about it, we're probably never meeting ever again so whatever.

I grabbed a towel, wrapping it around myself and stepping out of the steamy bathroom, grabbing the clothes I had picked earlier, I put them on and checked my phone,

_6:33 PM_

_New message from : Jessica._

I rolled my eyes. She's Dad's some friend's clingy, annoying daughter. I actually think she a lesbian.

I walked out the door to the kitchen to see Demi cooking. Oh. I slapped her ass in order to get her attention.

"OHMYGOD YOU SCARED ME!" I laughed. "Whats cookin goodlookin?" she raised her eyebrows on that but answered anyway,

"Spagettii! I thought I owed you a dinner as you didn't really get an awesome welcome last night." I smirked. "Yeah you did, who forgets her bestfriend for her bastard of a boyfriend?" I faked a tear and she slapped my shoulder. "Shutup! You got drunk too!"

"Yeah yeah," I waved it off while grabbing two plates and glasses and setting the small table, "Speaking of that boyfriend of yours," I smirked and continued, "what did you guys do last night?"

Putting the salad and spaghetti down on the table, she went to get the bottle of wine, " Oh you know, same old same old. I'm actually not really interested in him much, I don't feel anything, its like we're using each other for sex." We both sat down and filled our plates, man I was hungry. "Yeah, I know how that feels, but you know if you both of are okay with just sex than what's the problem?"

"Well, I think that.. he's sleeping with other girls too. I can just see it on his face. Its not like girlfriend-boyfriend anymore, its like we're just fuck buddies. But I _do_ have to admit, the sex is awesome." I sipped the alcohol thinking. "If he's cheating on you like that then you have to stand your ground and keep your dignity Dems, and break it off, you can make it official as fuck buddies though if the sex is _that _amazing." I winked at the last part. She giggled.

"I've been thinking the same thing, but we'll see. I don't really care if he's sleeping with other girls, as much as I hate to say it, I feel nothing." She stated, and I could see her thinking.

"Lets leave this, you tell _me_, what happened last night ehh?" she wiggled her eyebrows. I laughed, she could be such an idiot sometimes. "Nothing big really, I just got drunk and started dancing with this guy, and then just passed out on him I guess.. and I woke up really freaked out but turns out, I was in his apartment with my dress on like it was the night before."

" Gosh really? That must be so nice of the guy. Was he cute? "Mhmmm. "He was okay."

"And you just left him without a word?" she continued to question me. Dammit. "I said thanks, and he offered me breakfast and a ride but I said naaaaah."

"How mean of you!" Mean? How in the world is that mean? I barely knew the guy! "Whatever." Not in the mood to fight really. "Not in the mood to fight huh?" Oh yeah. We do that. A lot. Its kinda creepy how she knows me that well really, but I love herr. I nodded slightly, singing silently to my self.

We stood up from the table and loaded all the dishes in the dishwasher, and walked went over to the living room and sat on the couch. "Man im stuffed. Im a good cook!"

"Yeah me too." I said flipping the channels of the tv, "10 things I hate about you is on!" I exclaimed. I loved that movie. Heath Ledger was my absolute favorite. And like that, we spent the next two hours laughing and slapping each other and Demi even took some pictures…and ofcourse watching the movie.

"When the term starting?" I completely forgot about college, that's my main reason to come here! But I guess it was my second day only so Im not _totally _freaking out.

"10th January."

"Both of ours?"

"Yep." Oh thank God. We have like a month to chill. Perfect.

"Anyway Miles im off to sleep. See you in the morning babe." She said giving me a hug.

"Kay, Night."

"Night!" And with that I switched off the tv and went over to my own room, settling in bed and wandering off sleep.

I wake up to the sound of my alarm clock going off. Another day in London. I sit up and stretch, walking over to the bathroom. I grabbed the toothbrush and started brushing my teeth,

"Mi?" Demi shouted, I quickly spit in the sink and shouted back,

"Yeah? Im up." Her head popped in , "We're going shopping, get dressed."

"Okay, but can we go to starbucks first? Im craving coffee."

"Sure." Came her faint reply from the other side of the door. I walked out of the room to get my clothes, a white woolen sweater that falls down on my shoulder and dark wash skinny jeans with boots. I quickly took a shower and got dressed, leaving my open and in natural curls. I put on a little makeup, grabbed my bag. Wallet; check. Aviators; check. Cellphone; duh.

"Ready," I declare out loud while walking out of my room to see Demi sitting on the counter top sipping on orange juice. "Lets go then."

We got in Demi's car, blasting "Hotel Room" by Pitbull. **(A/N: That's the song im listening to right now, haha) **The sky was grey, like always here in London, so it was probably gonna rain tonight, although in London it rains pretty much anytime and all the time. But I actually love rain. I love thunderstorms; I guess I've lived in sunny old California too much. But as much as I love rain, Demi hates it. Yep.

Anyway, so we got to starbucks and I instantly got out of the car, what can I say? I was craving starbucks. I've pretty much been addicted as long as I can remember.

I went over to the counter, luckily no-one was in the line, and ordered one chocolate mocha frappuccino, and a doubleshot espresso for Demi.

"Bitch!" I heard Demi call out, Im guessing she didn't like being left out there alone,

"Sorry! But to make it up, I paid." I laughed, giving her my famous Miley- smile **(A/N :D)**

She mumbled something which sounded a lot like 'fine.' We were about to sit down when someone called out my name from behind.

**(A/N: Okay, so I know its been a month and that's not a very good way to start a new story, but in my defense, nobody reviewed! So, I was kind of upset, and then I had my monthly tests going on which are a real pain. And now, I have like 2 weeks until my midterms. Im so fucking scared! Anyway, I'll keep on writing, if you keep on reviewing :] thankyou once again!**

**Now Playing: "Ours" – Taylor Swift. I think it's the cutest song ever! xo**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N: Quick note, I made a teensy mistake in the last chapter, Miley's here for a JOB. Not College. She's graduated. And so has Demi. I didn't want to edit the chapter for just a 5-line conversation. SO SORRY about the mistake!)**

**Chapter 3.**

"Miley?"

I turned my head to come face to face with Nick. That was a coincidence.

"Hey! How are you?" I said, surprised. It wasn't really awkward this time; I was kind of excited to see him again. "I'm good. What about you? It's the first time I'm seeing you not completely drunk or extremely cranky." He smiled. I laughed my obnoxious loud laugh,

"Well, there's a first time for everything right?" I replied. He opened his mouth to say something when there was a light but noticeable cough from Demi.

"Oh, sorry! Nick, this is Demi. Demi – Nick." I introduced them both, although its kinda awkward since I don't know Nick that well. Actually I don't know him at _all._ "He's the guy that helped me yesterday." I explained a little awkwardly. I saw Demi's mouth twisting into a cunning smile. Crap.

"Oh Nick! Nice to meet you." Nick greeted back, and they shook hands.

"Uhm, Miley. I was wondering, uh, if we could maybe, meet again sometime?" he asked nervously.

"Well I uh – "

"How about you guys hang out now? If its okay I mean, I just got a text from Chad, so – "

"Uh, I guess I don't have anything to do right now," I shrugged. "Okay, great." His face actually lit up! Like a little kid! Aw!

Demi grabbed her bag and coffee and dashed out of the place and onto the streets.

"So..." I started after we were seated.

"I know this kind of awkward, but I really wanted to get a chance to get to know you. I mean yesterday you just left in such a rush I didn't even get your number."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. I just had to be somewhere." I shrugged it off, I did feel bad, but like the many times I said it before... I don't fucking know him! Why do I care what he thinks?

Only a minute of silence passed by when my phone vibrated, I opened it to find out it was a text from Demi.

_Bitch101: Holy fuck, Nick is cuuteee :D GET IT GIRLY :D _I rolled my eyes and replied back,

_StripperMILAY: Shut up, go have sex with Chad._

I put my phone in my bag and took a sip of the coffee,

"So, what do you do?" I asked. Well, I might as well, get to know him, since obviously curly top here is too shy to talk. "Well, I work here in Starbucks."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, you didn't think I was stalking you did you?" he said raising an eyebrow, I laughed.

"Come to think about it, it does seem like it." I winked. "Anyway," He tried to change the subject giving me fake exaggerated look, "You just came to London two days ago? What no sight-seeing?"

"I've been here so many times before, I haven't exactly had a tour but I know about all the famous sites." Okay, so I've only seen Big Ben. "Like?" he smirked. Dammit, he was on to me.

"Uhh, Big Ben, Trafalgar Square and… Uhm… Kensington Palace."

"You're kidding me right?" he sighed, finished his drink in one gulp and suddenly got up. "Grab your stuff, your getting a tour of London."

"But -"I tried. "No buts. C'mon." he pouted. I laughed and grabbed my things to get to his car.

To my surprise, it wasn't a car, but a black heavy bike. "Wow."

"I hope you don't mind. It's just that I prefer wandering in the streets of London on a bike rather than a car. You'll see what I mean." He smiled. "Okay."

I found my self staring at his gorgeous dark brown chocolate orbs. They were so mesmerizing. Like they had a story to tell. And I knew that I was more than interested, his face was practically glowing under the sunlight and that's when I really saw_ him._ I took a moment to really _look _at him and god, he was good-looking. With his black leather jacket and dark jeans, he seemed so perplexing and secretive. My eyes wandered over to his hair, and I could tell that when God made that hair, he was just showing off. I mean come on. Those curls were literally _perfect._

I noticed a amused smile playing on his lips and it just occurred to me that he had caught me staring. I quickly averted my eyes towards my black heel leather boots. I could feel my face warm up.

"If you're done staring, let's go?" I nodded, embarrassed. "Don't be embarrassed, I got my chance when you knocked out!" He chuckled while getting on the bike. "Creep." I muttered before getting on as well, and wrapping my arms around his waist. He was warm. Christ, I've never really felt like this with a guy.

"Hey, can you blame me? A sexy drunk stranger just comes onto me and knocks out on me and I'm forced to take her to my apartment in _my_ bed. And I can't even look at her?" he smirked, starting the engine. He called me sexy. "I'm sorry for all the trouble, Nick." I bit my lip. "Hey no problem. See where it got me; I'm the new tour guide of a gorgeous California girl." And gorgeous!

"Stop flirting and drive!" He laughed, and just like that we took off. To explore London.

The wind hitting my face, my hair flying everywhere. Now I know why Nick prefers the bike, this is absolutely breath-taking compared to car-rides. "Don't you think this is crazy?"

"What?"

"Us. Like this, I mean we barely know each other! For all I know you could be a rapist!" He chuckled. "You know you'll love it."

"Nick!" "Fine, I wont rape you. Promise. But it won't be my fault if you come onto me. I can't resist a girl like you." Aw, he's being so sweet and nice. Wait, mental slap on the face Miley. He's being sweet that he's not raping on your request or he's being sweet that he likes you? Since when do you care when guys like you?

"Are you implying that you like me?" I seriously don't know where that came from.

"Well, I'm showing you around London aren't I? I can honestly say, I haven't done this with any other girl."

"Well, this is definitely a new experience for both of us then."

"I guess it is." We rode the rest of the ride in comfortable silence; I concentrated on all the beautiful sites that we passed until we finally came to a halt. We got off and that's when I noticed, we were in front of Madame Tussauds. "Are you serious?"

"Of course not." He muttered sarcastically, before grabbing his wallet. I opened my bag to get money when he stopped me. "I'm the guide, I'll pay."

"Not happening, I always pay for myself." I took out the money and handed it to the guy sitting behind the desk before Nick could say anything. What can I say? I'm an independent person. I don't like feeling dependant on anyone.

Around 2 hours later, we walked out of the place arm in arm, laughing loudly, holding key chains and a small statue of the Big Ben. I actually had an awesome time, posing with figures like Prince William, Britney Spears, Elvis Presley, and George Clooney.

Then there was this haunted house thing that I insisted we go on, and then I ended up regretting my decision, It scared the shit out of me! And then nick bought me this little statue of Big Ben which was absolutely beautiful. Oh yeah and I got the key chains.

I've never been this happy since a long time. It's kind of weird, sharing it with someone I don't know much but I've started to get to know him better now, and I know he's an amazing guy.

"That was aweesomee." I exclaimed, exaggerating the last word.

"Told you so." He gave me that breathtaking smile of his.

It was around 5 PM now and the sun was setting, "You ready for our next tour spot?"

"There's more?" I was already tired with all that posing and dancing …well not really dancing but the music was loud and the rhythm of the melody was getting to me. I could not stop moving, okay. "Fuck yeah. There so many more places to see."

"Like?" I quirked my eyebrow up, "you'll see when we get there!" And with that, I was back on the bike clutching onto Nick's sides. By the time we got to wherever he was taking me, it was completely dark, and the moon and stars were shining. "You know I'm really re-considering the whole 'Nick wont rape me' conversation."

"No worries pretty lady, I keep my promises." I blushed, _pretty lady._ That's so cute. His hand was on my waist now, and I felt secure and protected. And I really, really liked that feeling.

We made our way over to the lake and he grabbed my hand to get me on the ferry. I climbed in the cozy boat and straight away I made my way to the back and Nick followed. The view was absolutely beautiful; the water was dark as the reflection of the stars danced on the water. I took in the beauty and inhaled a deep breath.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Nick said from beside me. I agreed, nodding slowly, giving him a small smile. "I come here whenever I get too stressed. It always helps to calm my nerves."

"Yeah, it's so peaceful and serene." He was about to say something when the ferry stopped telling us we've reached out destination. Once out of the ferry, it was the first thing that caught my eye. The Millennium bridge was sparkling in the darkness, and the cool December wind was making it even more spectacular to experience. "Wow." I managed to breathe out. "Yeah." Nick murmured. We slowly walked onto the bridge hand-in-hand. We were starting to seem like a old marriage couple really.

When we reached the middle of the bridge, and could see St. Paul's Cathedral, I turned my face to Nick's. "Thank you." I whispered. Placing my hand on his chest. In that moment, our eyes connected and time just stopped right there. Like we were the only ones breathing in the world.

And that's when _he leaned in.._

**(A/N: Its 4:26 AM here in Pakistan. God, im just about knock out any second. Anyway, cliffhanger! I hope you like it; I have a lot of plans for this story so please don't let me down by not reviewing. I want to know if people even liked it or not. Thanks for reading :) And Merry Christmas to those who celebrate it! **


End file.
